The Poor Little Orphan Boy
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: An little boy name Joseph. He was a orphan kid. But he doesn't like staying in a orphan because everyone being mean to him. But something will change his life when someone from a smash mansion decided to take Joe to a new home where he meet a smasher. But someone want to kill Joseph. It up to Fox MCcloud and the rest of the smasher to protect their little Joseph(now in Wattpad).
1. Chapter 1

Joseph POV

I was walking in a smash was great, I metsome new friend and I was adopted by Fox MCcloud. He was so cool, and a great dad. Sometime when he went to go his mission I have to stay with uncle Wolf.

Sometimes uncleWolf alwaygrumpy, but I love no matter what. Flaco was cool too. He even let me to see his ship(AN: I don't know anything about Star fox ok).

"Hey chump" said my dad

"Oh hi dad" I said

"Come, I need to show you something"

"Really what is it?"

My dad chuckle with a smile on his face "you see"

"Do you remember the day I adopted you?"

"Heck yeah dad"

"And you know I alway battle with a smasher?"

"Yeah, you battle with a smasher. Plusyour a best fighter in smash history... Well beside bowser."

"Yeah I know, so I have a surprise for you. If from me and all the smasher in smash mansion"

"Really what is it?"

"Just wait my little star" he said, as he blindfold me.

"Where we going?" I ask

"Can't tell"

"Aww why not?"

"Because it a surprise"

As I heard my dad whisper to someone I still don't know what my surprise is? Is it Disneyland?! Lego land?! Oh! Oh! Nintendo land?!

"Ok my little star unfold it" said my dad

I unblind fold it and saw my surprise

"SURPRISE! Happy 6birthday Joseph!" Said a smasher

I was surprised that I almost forgot about my birthday

"Aww thank guy"

Some of them replieback like 'no problem dude' and 'your welcome'

"What are we standing for? Let party!"

"YEAH!"

As the party begin, we play game, hit a piñata, and more.

"Happy birthday to you~" the smasher sing a happy birthday song to me.

"Make a wish" said Pit

"Actually my wish already came ture" I said as I look at my dad.

I blow out a candle and everyone cheer.

"Time to open some present" said Peach

"Ok so who first?" I said

"Oh! Oh! Open my" said Daisy(AN: I know that Daisy is not in smash. So I decided to put her in smash world)

I open Daisy gift with orange wrapping paper and yellow ribbon. I unwrap the gift and it was a bat

"Cool thank Daisy"

"No problem"

I open everybody gift and it was amazing.

Mario got me a Mario party Star rush.

Peach got me a new cloth.

Rosalina got me a book.

"Seriously rosalina, A book" said Dark Pit.

"What? Joseph didn't have a book in his room" said rosalina.

"Rosalina right dark Pit, I don't have a book" I said.

And finally uncle Wolf give me a... Are you ready?... iPhone 7.

"YOU GIVE HIM A IPHONE7?!"my dad yell.

"Um yeah my dad give me a phone when I was his age" said my uncle.

"Thank uncle wolf your a beat" I said.

" _Yeah thank uncle wolf youra best_ " my dad mock me.

"Fox be nice" said Peach.

"Yeah Fox be nice" said my uncle.

"He can't have a phone when he turn 13, you agree with me last year" said my dad.

"Yeah but I don't want to wait"said my uncle.

"I agree with him. I don't want to wait dad" I said.

"See, the kid agree with me" said my uncle.

"Who side are you on?" My dad ask me.

"I on no one side and can I'mpleasehave a best birthday party" I said.

"Fine" my dad said.

"I still remember the day Joseph came to smash when he was just fouryear old" said Mario.

"Oh yeah I remember that" I said.

"And now he growing" said Peach. "Mario can we please have a another kid" she wine

"Peach for a last time the answer is no" said Mario. "We already have 5 kid"

"But none of them are girl with brown hair" said peach.

"Fine we will have a another kid" said Mario.

"Hey can you tell us a story of your life before you were adopted?" Said Nana.

"Again?" I said.

"Yeah I want to hear your story" Said Bayonetta.

"Well..." I said

"Please" as everybody give me a puppy eye.

"Alright fine I will tell you a story"

"YAY!" As the smasher took a a seat in a floor or a chair.

"Ok it all started when I was just a baby..." I started.

* * *

 **Ok so I want to make a FanFiction for fox MCcloud so I decided to make a FanFiction abouthim and his adopted son, Joseph. And I going to started about how fox MCcloud and Joseph met. Anyway I do not own everything. They belong to Nintendo, except my OCJoseph. Please leave a review and see you in a next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

"It was started when I was a baby. I'm love my parent. Their name was joe and Marian. We live "in a small town call garden flower. The town was peaceful and everybody is so kind and friendly. Until one night, it was my parent anniversary. They went to  
a restaurant to celebrate their anniversary. After they went to restaurants they took a car and drive home. On their way home therea truck driving forward and going to hit my parent. My dad honk a car and try to get a driver attention. But the  
driver is drunk and the truck hit my parent. They didn't make. Theirdeath. The police took me to a orphans center. And that how it started." 

* * *

4year ago in2012.

*No one POV*  
A 2 year old boy name Joesph was doing his chore. They said that if a new kid in a orphan center they have to do all their chore.

Everybody was making fun of him and they call him 'CinderJoe.' Because he sleep in a fireplace and all a cinder cover his face. The orphan make CinderJoe do a hard work while they have a fun.

The poor joesph doesn't like the orphan center. He want to make some friends but everybody jealous ofhim.

"There all done" said joesph. He have finish the staircase. "Hey CinderJoe" said a voice.

As joe turn around and somebody push him and hit a bucket of water and all the work spill the floor.

"Oop, I think you miss a spot CinderJoe" said a boy. The boy laugh at him with his friend.

"Yeah we just wanna to say hi but you too busy doing your chore." Said a another one.

"Now please this up CinderJoe" said a a girl.

"Yes my lady" said CinderJoe. As CinderJoe clean the floor. The kid went out and play.

"Oh, I'm wish Somebody adopt me" said CinderJoe(or joe).

As CinderJoe was cleaning the orphan center. Heheard something and it coming to the living room. As joe peek through a door he was 4 kid playing super smash bros.

"Um excuse um may I play with you?" CinderJoe ask polity.

"You want to play with us?" The big kid ask.

"Um yes I always want to play Super Smash Bros" said Joe

"Well,too bad!you can't play with us" said a girl

"Um why not?"Joe ask.

"you can't play with because your too dirty to play with us and you to stupid" said a kid.

As the kid laugh and Joe let a tear go.

"Now go back to the kitchen and clean some disk."

*sign*" yes my lady" said Joe. As Joe started clean a disk he was a smash mansion on a hill. "Oh I wish somebody from a smash mansion to adopt me"

"CINDERJOE!" Said a new voice

The voice scare joe and he drop a disk and it broke.

"Now look you done" said lady Charlotte

"Oh my apologies my lady" said Joe and he pick up a broken disk.

"Anyway we have a letter from master hand and the smasher is coming to visit a orphan center on this Friday. And I want you to clean everything and start making food from us and the smasher." Said lady Charlotte.

"But well the smasher see me making all the chore and they want to stop me doing chore?" Joe question.

"No they won't because you are going to lock in a tower and wait until they leave" said lady Charlotte.

"But what if I starving and need to go to the bathroom?" He ask

"Well you can go to the bathroom but don't get caught or see ok. And I will bring some food from you to eat. Understand!" Shouted lady Charlotte.

"Um yes my lady" said Joe.

"Good, now good night." Said lady Charlotte as she want out the kitchen and slam a door.

"Good night" he replie. As he want to the fire place and start making fire.

He sat in a fire place and slept.

* * *

On Friday

The orphanwas getting ready. The place was decorated with balloon and a banner say 'welcome smasher.' The food was ready and the smasher is on their way.

"CINDERJOE WHERE MY SHOE!?"

"CINDERJOE BRING ME MY DRESS!"

"CINDERJOE BRING ME MY PANT!"

"COMING!" Joe shouted

The oprhan is ready

"Um lady Charlotte is it ok that I should say hi to the smasher from once?" CinderJoe

"Well, if you finish everybody get dressand your chore and if you find something to wear" said lady Charlotte

"Oh thank you my lady thank you" CinderJoe excited.

"Lady Charlotte do know you said?!" Said a girl

"Of course I say 'If" said lady Charlotte

"Oh If" the kid laugh

50 minutes later the oprhan is ready and they wait the smasher to arrive.

"Now rememberkid,when yousaid to the smasher be sure to"

"Wait please wait" said CinderJoe.

Everyone look up to see CinderJoe running down a staircase andsurprised that Joesph find something to wear.

He was wearing brown jacket and have a star foxpicture on a shirt. And brown pant and brownshoe.

"Do you like it? Do you think it well do?I found it in a attic" said Joesph

"Lady Charlotte, he can't!" A boy wine

"You can't let him see the smasher!"

"Do something!"

"He going to embarrass us!"

"Kid, please" said Lady Charlotte. "After all we did make a bargain. Didn't we, CinderJoe?"

Joesph smile and lady Charlotte walked up to him.

"And I never go back to my word" she continued

Joesph feel something that something is not right

"How very cleaver, these jacket, they give itjust the right touch" said lady Charlotte as she touch the jacket."Don't you think so kid?"

The boy name Jacob crossed his arm.

"No,I don't. I think he's..." He stopped a and glared at Joesph. "Why you little thief"

"There my jacket, give it back!" Jacob rip the pieces of the jacket

"Oh, no!"

"Oh! Look at the belt, those are my belt"

As the kidsbeing to tear Joesph cloth,Calling CinderJoe name, even the shirt rip off too. And lady Charlotte stopped the kids.

"Kids, kid. That'senough. Hurry now get in your places and do please pick up the pieces CinderJoe?" Said lady Charlotte.

CinderJoe began pick up and pieces and throw it in a trash.

"Now CinderJoe do please go to the attic." Said lady Charlotte as she and the kid began to laugh.

CinderJoe turned and run to the attic. And being to cry in a attic. Where he collapsed on the attic window. And began crying in his arm.

* * *

The smasher got off the bus and lady Charlotte open a door and greet a smasher. "Welcome smasher to the oprhan center."

The smasher greet a lady Charlotte and the kid.

"The children'swere very excited to see you" said lady Charlotte.

"We are very excited to see these cute children in the orphan" said Rosalina.

"Of course,please do make yourself at the smash mansion." Said lady Charlotte as she let the smasher in.

The kid ran to the smasher and very excited to see them.

"Children's! Where is your manner?" Said lady Charlotte. "My apologies dear, The children forgot their manner"

"It alright lady Charlotte, we get use of them send we went to the different oprhan" said Mario

Meanwhile in a attic

Joesph have stop crying and he change into his old rag. Hewait until the smasher leave. He decided to have a peek in a smasher.

"Maybe if I have a little peek and everybody won't see me" said Joesph.

As Joesph left the attic and peek and saw a smasher in a main floor. He on a second floor.

One Lumasaw Joesph and floating forward to him. "Oh um hi" said Joesph in his shy voice.

The Luna wave at him at spin around at Joesph. Joesph giggle as everybody hear his giggle.

"Hey kid!" Said Luigi. "Why don't you come down here and greet us"

"Oh I don't know" Joesph still shy.

"Oh come don't be shy" said Fox MCcloud

"Well alright" as he walk down stair slowlyand the orphan say mean thing about him.

"Pay no attention to him"

"It's only CinderJoe"

"Our servant

"from the kitchen"

"He ridiculous"

"He'sout of his mind"

Lady Charlotte walked up and block Fox MCcloudpath through "Yes, yes. He just a imaginative child"

"Um excuse but this kid want to play with us and you make him a servant!?" Shouted CaptainFalcon

"And I heard that your children rip his cloth so he won't meet us!?" Shouted Daisy

"How Rude!" Shouted Nana

"What kind of orphan is this?!" Shouted Peach.

"I calling the police" shouted Bowser.

"You make him to do all the chore?!" Shouted Bayonetta.

"Mrs, I think this kid doesn't deserve this orphan to stay" Rosalinapush Lady Charlotte and took Joesph hand."Come, my child"

"Thank you" Joesph said it politely

"Tell us what happen?"

"Well these kid and lady Charlotte is mean because they rip my cloth and call me CinderJoe. And they also hit me and kick me. I have no room to sleep and I sleep in a kitchen. And my name Joesph."

Everybody gasp for what these horrible kid and lady Charlotte did.

"How dare you!"

"That not nice!"

"I telling master hand"

"This is child abuse"

"I going to adopt him"

As the smasher and everybody else turn around and look at fox MCcloud.

"Fox MCcloud, I-I am your biggest fan and I was going to play your game but these kid won't let me"

Fox MCcloud walk forward to him and knees down.

"Well could you like me to adopt you Joesph?"

"Yes" said Joesph.

"Mrs, I think I going to adopt this child. And taking with me in smasher mansion. I will report this behavior to you and this children to master hand" said Fox MCcloud.

"Fine, just take this brat out of this orphan center and don't come back" said Lady Charlotte.

"CinderJoe go pack your stuff and leave"

"Actually my name is Joesph,not CinderJoe" said Joesph.

"Go pack your stuff kid" said Fox MCcloud.

"Yes Fox MCcloud" said Joesph.

He went to the attic and pack his stuff. He came down stair with his suitcase.

"Come on my little star let go" said fox MCcloud.

"Wait why you call me my little star?" Joesph question.

"Because your goldenhair shine like a star and you skin is soft and smooth like a star" said Fox MCcloud. "Now let go"

The smasher and Joesph left the orphan center. Lady Charlotte was arrested for child abuse and the children'swere taken tojuvenile center.

And Joesph live with a smasher in smash mansion. And he love his dad. But something was watching him.

* * *

"well, well, well" said a creature. "Look like someone adopt Joesph." I think I should kill this kid" said a creature. It was a man and have a butterfly wing, they call him, Tabuu.

* * *

 **Man, this took forever to write this and yes there a DisneyCinderella reference in this chapter. Anyway I do not own everything, they belong to Nintendo expect my OC Joesph or you can call him Joe for short. Please leave review and see you in a next chapter. Bye**


	3. Arrive at smash

(4 year ago 2012)

Joesph POV

I can't believe thatI adopted by Fox MCcloud! He my favorite character in supersmash bros! How cool it that! I am finally free from the orphan center. But know I can call him 'dad'

As we drove away to a orphan center I am now free. As we reach to the smash mansion.I got off with my 'dad'. Master hand was waiting for us.

"Ah hello smasher how was a orphan center?" He said

"Well..." Said Mario

"Um..." Said sonic

"What happened? And whothis young man?"

"I-I Joesph but you call me Joe" I nervously

"I was adopted by Fox MCcloud"

"Fox MCcloud can you come to my office for a minute?" Master hand ask

"Yes master hand" he said

He turn around and look at me and said "I will be right my little star"

I nodded as he and master hand left.

"Come with us my dear" said Rosalina

"We shall wait in the grand hall" She took my hand and the smasher follow us to the grand hall.

~In master hand office~

No1 POV

"So tell me Fox MCcloud, why you want to adopt a child?" Said MH

"Because sir he need someone to love him and take really good care at him." Said fox MCcloud

"Are sure? Having a kid is really a big responsibility. Are you sure that you are ready to step in fatherhood?" MH question

"Yes, I am ready to be a father and step into fatherhood. I promise. I, Fox MCcloud promise to take care of my adopted son. I will love him, play with him, and I'm willdo the best my best to rise my son"MCcloud convincing.

"Very well Fox MCcloud, I will accept your convince. And he what his name?" MH ask.

"Well his birth certificate said 'Joesph Crystal' but for now long, he full name is Joesph CrystalMCcloud. He was born in November 20, 2010" said theFox.

"Ok then, you may go now"

"Thank you Master hand"

~the grand hall~

Again No1 POV

"So tell us child,what do you like?" Said Rosalina

"Well I'm like Super Mario because their awesome but Luigi is my favorite. My favorite food is definitely cheeseburger. I do have my stuff but they took it away from me and they probably won't bring it." Said Joesph.

"Oh dear, well I will contact the police and see if they have Joesph belongings". Said Bayonetta with the smasher asthey left thegrand hall.

"So Dude, have you ever try to ride a skateboard?" Said Ness.

"Ness,don't you dare" said Lucas.

"I just kidding" saidNess

"Anywayway why don't we the young smasher get to know you" said TL

"I'm Ash but you can call me red. I'm a Pokemon trainer." Said Ash(or Red)

"I'm Alex, I a mayor of my own town and from animal crossing" said The boy with red shirt with a 1 on it.

"I'm Rosie, And I do come to animal crossing." Said the pink hair girl

"The name Brian dude" said the boy with a yellow and 3 black strip down and with a number 6.

"I'm Winnie" said a girl with green dress

"I am John" said a boy with blue and white shirt"

"The name Cole" said a girl with a blue and yellow strip.

"I'm harbors" said a boy with purple shirt with a number 4

"I'm Dayana" said a girl with pig tail and wearing green shirt.

"The name Toon Link But you can call me Toon or TL"said TL.

"I'mpop" said a boy with blue fur coat

"And I'mnana" the girl with pink fur coat add

"And we are ice climber"the both shouted

"Well My name is Joesph but you can call me Joe"Joe introduce

"Well then Joe, welcome to smash bros family"

* * *

 **man coming up with a name of the village skin swap are kinda hard.**

 **Anyway I will probably make some Father and son bonding moment what did you guy think? Should I write some father and son bonding moment?**


	4. Chapter

**AN: I'm sorry that I didn't updated this FanFiction because I was to busy at high schooland I didn't chance to write it.**  
 **  
**

 **Anyway I do not own this character. Expect my OC's, Joesph or Joe. Smash bros belong to Nintendo and Joesph belong to me.**

 ****

 **Anyway please leave a review and see you in a next chapter.**

* * *

Joesph POV

"And that how we became a family" I finished the story.

As idone with my story, we continuedcelebrated my birthday.

As the sun go down we clean up and I head to my room. But, as I head to my room I feel like someone is watching me.

I don't know who or what is watching me so I ignore it.

I change my cloth to my pj and head to bed.

* * *

No one POV

Tabuu was hiding in a tree, watching Joesph. His henchmen was behind him and the army in the forest.

"I want you to attack the mansion, while Iwill get Joesph." He said

"But why did you need him boss?" Said the henchmen #1

"Because, he is a key of the darkness." Said Tabuu.

"Now my army, Ambush the mansion while I captured Joesph." He said.

As the army throw a bob-bomb at the mansion. Everybody in the mansion suddenly wake from the explosion.

Joesph has no idea what going on. He walk out of his room and saw a group of army heading the mansion.

"Joesph!" He heard a shouted behind him.

His fatherand pikachu walking forward to him.

"I need you to go to your room and wait until it over." He said. "And pikachu will keep you company and protect you cause something happen to you" said Fox MCcloud.

Pikachu hop in Joespharm.

"Be safe my little star" said fox MCcloud as he kiss Joesph in his forehead.

Joesph rushback into his room and he lock his door and wait until his adoptedfather came back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Joesph crystal MCcloud" said a voice.

Joesph turn around and saw Tabuu. He was shock and gape at him.

Pikachu was about to release his thunder attack.

Joesph grab his bat and ready to attack Tabuu.

"Who are you and what did you want?" he ask slowly.

"Why Joesph all I want is you" he answer.

"But why" he ask.

"Why? It because you are a key of the darkness my dear." He answered.

"Pikachu use your thunder bolt" he order pikachu.

Pikachu release his thunder bolt but Tabuu push it back and the thunder bolt hit pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried.

"Pikachu!" Joesph crie. He rush over pikachu and up it up.

"Are you ok?" He ask. Pikachu slowly nodded.

"You monster!" Joesph angry.

Tabuu use his power and it surrounds Joesph and pikachu. "You coming with me whatever you like for not." He said.

The Magic have make Joesph and pikachu disappear.

"Now, time to fledaway." Said Tabuu.

* * *

As the smasher do their best to stop the army.

As bowser fight the army he was shock to saw Tabuu.

"Hey it Tabuu!" He shouted. As the smasher look up in the sky and saw Tabuu.

"Tabuu what did you want!" MH shouted.

"Why I heard that someone adopted Joesph so I decided to capture him because he is the key of the darkness." Said Tabuu.

"IF YOU EVER HURT MY SON! I WILL KILL YOU!" Shouted fox MCcloud.

"Oh I scare, don't hurt me" Tabuu act.

"Come my army we must go back" he call his army.

All of the army's have disappear and leaving the smasher alone outside.

"What are we going to do?" Peach cries. "He took our Little Joesph and now he gone!" She sobbing.

"There, there peach." Said Daisy.

"What are we going to do" said Wolf.

"We havesave Joesph and bring him back." Said MCcloud.

"But how?" Said sonic.

"I don't know." The fox answer.

"But why did Tabuu said that 'Joesph is the key of the darkness" Rosalina wondering.

"I don't know." He said.

Fox MCcloud have to save his little star once in for all. He have to go get his son back.

* * *

 **AN: I sorry that the chapter is short it because I have to do school stuff and I haven't able to do some chapter.**  
 **  
**

 **And for fox MCcloud, I have give him a nickname. Daddy fox.**

 ****

 **Anyway I do not own these characters and they belong to Nintendo. And Joesph belong to me.**

 ****

 **Please leave a review and see you at the next chapter. Bye**


	5. Up for the adoption

AN:Hey guy, I am afraid that I cannot finish this fanfic because I am too busy writing another fanfic on And Wattpad. So,if you guy want to adopt this fanfic please send a PM and it will be all our. And if you finish this fanfic,  
please give a credit to me and i will probably to do a fox McClound and Joesph dabble on Wattpad after you done with this fanfic.


	6. Move to Wattpad

**An: hey guy, so I am not letting you to adopt this so this will be on Wattpad. So I had a Wattpad account call, 'SuperWolfStar'.**


End file.
